rileyslogosfandomcom-20200213-history
Fox Searchlight Pictures
1st Logo (1996) Nicknames: "The Searchlights", "Still Searchlights", "Fox Structure", "Still Fox Structure", "Fox Searchlight Structure" Logo: It's the still version of the 1994 20th Century Fox logo, except "20th CENTURY FOX" is replaced with "FOX SEARCHLIGHT PICTURES", with "SEARCHLIGHT" in the middle larger, and with "FOX" above and "PICTURES" below, respectively. The News Corporation byline is still there. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the movie/trailer. Availability: Rare. Seen on trailers for very early Fox Searchlight Pictures releases. However, the only releases with this logo are Girl 6, She's the One, Looking for Richard and The Secret Agent. Current prints of She's the One and Looking for Richard have the next logo or the 1994 20th Century Fox logo plastering it, though it survives on Girl 6 with the 1994 logo preceding it. The logo was not seen at all on The Brothers McMullen and Stealing Beauty. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1997-2011) Foxsearchlight_08.jpg|Fox Searchlight Pictures (2000) Foxsearchlight 01.jpg|Fox Searchlight Pictures (2007) Nicknames: "CGI City Skyline Searchlights", "The Searchlights II", "Fox Structure II", "Fox Searchlight Structure II" Logo: We start out looking at a city skyline (most likely that of Los Angeles). The camera begins to move right, past a searchlight. The searchlight turns on, followed by many more in the background turning on. We then reach the middle of the Fox "stack" structure, but instead of seeing a narrow "CENTURY", we see a large "SEARCHLIGHT". The camera pulls back and reveals "FOX" above and "PICTURES" below. After the logo is finished zooming out, the byline "A NEWS CORPORATION COMPANY" fades in (on pre-2013 releases), then the rightmost searchlight moves towards us, filling the screen with light, then we fade out. Variants: # On some films, the News Corporation byline is slightly smaller. Primarily, this is used for movies with a wider aspect ratio, but on some movies, such as Slums of Beverly Hills, The Impostors, 20 Dates, Boys Don't Cry and Dreaming of Joseph Lees, it is used on the regular 16:9 version of the logo, while some wider films, such as Titus and Sexy Beast, use the regular byline instead. # A bylineless version exists, but is used for corporate purposes and has yet to be used on any post-2013 movie as a throwback variation. FX/SFX: The movement of the camera. Music/Sounds: Few seconds of silence, as the searchlight turns on, the 1994 20th Century Fox fanfare plays. Later replaced in 1998 with the 1997 20th Century Fox fanfare. Music/Sounds Variants: # On some films like 28 Days Later and Slumdog Millionaire, there is a low-toned version of the fanfare. # The Darjeeling Limited uses the short version of the 1997 20th Century Fox fanfare. Availability: Common. It's seen on indie, art-house, and foreign movie releases distributed by Fox from this era. The logo premiered on Blood and Wine and made its final theatrical appearance on Cedar Rapids (though the trailers for said film use the next logo instead). Notable films to use this logo are Smilla's Sense of Snow, Paradise Road, The Full Monty, The Ice Storm, Oscar and Lucinda, Two Girls and a Guy, Slums of Beverly Hills, Cousin Bette, Polish Wedding, The Impostors, Waking Ned Devine, Among Giants, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Best Laid Plans, Whiteboyz, Boys Don't Cry, Titus, Woman on Top, Bootmen, Quills, Kingdom Come, Sexy Beast, The Deep End, Antwone Fisher, 28 Days Later, In America, Sideways, Millions, Separate Lies, Roll Bounce, The Ringer, Little Miss Sunshine, Sunshine, Slumdog Millionaire, and among others. The logo was not seen at all on 28 Weeks Later. Although this made a strange appearance on the 2011 film Margaret. Scare Factor: Minimal. You may get some first-time jitters, while expecting the 1994 20th Century Fox logo and ending up with this, but it's pretty clean. 3rd Logo (2011-) Foxsearchlight 12.jpg|Win Win (2011), the logo's debut Foxsearchlight 14.jpg|The bylineless variant from 2013 onwards. Nicknames: "CGI City Skyline Searchlights II", "Enhanced City Skyline Searchlights", "The Searchlights III", "Fox Structure III", "Fox Searchlight Structure III" Logo: It's a redone and more realistic version of the 1995 Fox Searchlight Pictures logo based on the structure of the 2009 20th Century Fox logo. This time, it is in a dark/orange evening environment. Like the TCF logo, a pair of palm trees is visible on the bottom right hand corner. Trivia: This logo is based on the 2009 TCF logo designed by Chris Wedge and Carlos Saldanha and was animated at Blue Sky Studios Variants: # There are variants where the structure is seen in an extreme close-up (ala cropped from scope into 1.78:1) or shown at a far distance in the entire 16:9 frame. # There was a 4:3 variant seen on a TV spot for a recent film. # Starting with the release of Enough Said on September 20, 2013, the News Corporation byline is excluded and the logo is bylineless for the first time ever. This is mainly due to the split of News Corporation on June 28, 2013. FX/SFX: Same as before. Music/Sounds: The 1997 20th Century Fox fanfare, or silence. Availability: First seen on the trailers for The Tree of Life, Cedar Rapids and later trailers for Win Win. It first appeared on the film Win Win. The last film to use this logo with the News Corporation byline was The Way Way Back, released on July 5, 2013. Scare Factor: Minimal. It's a suitable successor to the previous logo. Category:Movie Section